El sobrino de Orochimaru
by KisaeNokira
Summary: Un Hijo pequeño! Eso es todo lo que pido' 'Por el amor de Seth, Orochimaru sama. Los hijos no llegan así, con sólo desearlo' Qué curioso,Kabuto: Esta vez estás equivocado. Todo es posibe aquí, incluso que Orochimaru tenga un pequeño sobrino.


Uhuhu Este fic se me ocurrió por que sí……A quién se le hubiera ocurrido inventarle un sobrino a Orochimaru! XD Bueno, a mí. No hay duda…….. Como sea! Creo que ya saben que me gusta el género de humor, más crack. Ah, si hablas inglés….Sorry, pero ya estoy cansada de pasar textos de español a inglés…Usualmente debo hacerlo XD (English: Oh, if you talk english…. Sorry, but i'm tired of translate spanish texts to english….I usually have to do it XD) Bueeeno, seguro que su sobrino (que será próximamente nombrado) les caerá bastante bien Ojalá

Ah, y si buscaban un OroKabu………Esta no es la mejor opción U Pero si igual aguantan leer algo en lo que Kimimaro y Kabuto están casados…Pues adelante . Ah, y yo soy rara para elegir parejas…. Si en algún segundo se menciona una que les parezca rara….Ya saben a quien echarle la culpa XD

Ya deben saber que todos los personajes son (c) Masashi Kishimoto, excepto los pequeños chicos con nombres raros que pueden ser nombrados, ku ku ku..

Los dejo en el primer capítulo! :D

Capítulo 1

_El sonido, el paquete y el chico._

-Tweet,tweet…

Tweet, tweet

TwEEEEEEEEEEEK

-Schomp-

-Geshayuno.

Cualquier día tranquilo puede ser arruinado por el sonido apenas se despiertan. Aunque sea tan sólo por un pájaro que Orochimaru acababa de comerse, ese día no iba a ser normal. O por lo menos para ellos.

La aldea del Sonido iniciaba un desayuno como cualquiera de los que usualmente tenían...

Orochimaru masticando un pájaro recién cazado…

Kabuto diciéndole que masticara con la boca cerrada…

Kimimaro vomitando por ahí, diciendo que ver los intestinos de un pájaro no era su mejor pasatiempo…

Sakon molestando a Tayuya….

Tayuya sacando su cara del plato de cereal dispuesta a sacarle la cabeza a Sakon…

Ukon diciendo que Tayuya tenía el Síndrome post-menstrual…

Kidomaru aún soñando con su montaña de pantalones de queso…

….Y un pequeño chico, de más o menos cinco años, que partía en dos a todo lo que estaba a su alcance con un hueso recién sacado.

-Ryu -Dijo Kabuto, dirigiéndose al chico- Ya te dije que el seviche se hace con el pescado y no con la mesa.

-Pero mami…-Le dijo entonces- ya me tedminé el desayuno y no encuentdo nada mejod que haced que partid la mesa…

Era un chico de pelo blanco tomado en una cola, como Kabuto, y con la misma chasquilla rara, tenía ojos verdes, lentes y la misma cantidad de delineador rojo que tiene Kimimaro. Y ,al parecer, poseía las habilidades de un Kaguya.

A ese pequeño se lo conocía como Ryu Yakuguya.

-Ooh, no lo retes, Kabuto……Si quiere partir la mesa puede hacerlo…-Dijo Orochimaru.

-Usted siempre dice que no debe hacerlo.

-Nah, da igual. De todos modos no me molesta. Tú sabes que le tengo mucho cariño…No sabes cuánto daría por tener tu suerte…

-………Mi suerte?

-Claro! Tienes un hijo de lo más lindo, Kimimaro no es mal marido, _y tiene un cuerpazo de padre y señor mío, ku ku ku…_

-…………….?

-… eeeeerrr………Tú nunca me escuchaste! U

-..Y creo que me agrada no haberlo hecho.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas durante un rato.

Realmente, Orochimaru había dicho que le gustaría tener la suerte de Kabuto en serio.

Si había algo que él añoraba, era tener un hijo pequeño.

Un chico tierno, lindo y divertido. Pero para él ya se había convertido en un sueño imposible.

Toda la gente del sonido quería a Orochimaru, y siempre eran como una gran familia feliz. A pesar de sentirse querido, él se sentía solo.

¡Ah, como envidiaba ahora a Sasuke, ya reconciliado con su hermano y con una linda familia!

Sasuke estaba ya casado con Naruto, y tenían dos hijos, conocidos como Riieke y Rineke, Los gemelos Uchimaki. (Aunque de gemelos no tenían nada) Finalmente, después de haber leído el capítulo 402, Sasuke e Itachi se reconciliaron, así que escuchar a los Gemelos Uchimaki decirle 'Tío'' a Itachi, los hacía sentir cada vez más unidos. Vaya gran familia que eran, contando a los padres de Naruto y de Sasuke, y también contando que Itachi y Kisame estaban casados y también tenían un hijo llamado Chize.

Después de caminar un poco, Orochimaru fue a una parte del bosque a la que iba cuando se sentía deprimido.

Estar arriba de ese árbol escuchando la brisa tal vez lo animaría.

-Esto no es justo…Si hay algo que quiero en la vida es un hijo pequeño….

Qué lástima que no sea tan fácil como tan sólo pedirlo…

Argh.

Me quiero morir. Me siento cada vez más cansado de la suerte que me tocó en la vida. Podría haber sido algo mejor, pero noooooo………

Levantó su mirada al cielo. Se veía como un gran campo arado.

Las nubes parecían pequeñas serpientes…

Pequeñas serpientes como cuando él era pequeño….Como cuando corría por Konoha arrastrando una serpiente de goma, gritando ''¡Soy una serpiente, soy una serpiente!''.

Suspiró.

-¡Qué despreciable es mi vida! Soy un enemigo para todo el mundo, ningún pariente vivo, y no tengo posibilidad alguna de cumplir mi deseo. ¡Qué suerte tienen algunos!, Los que tienen el privilegio de decir ''Mi hijo es tan lindo, y ya va al jardín de infancia'' o ''Tu hijo es tan divertido y tan amistoso…podría ser amigo de mi chico''.

Qué suerte, los que verán dentro de dos semanas a sus hijos entrando por primera vez en el jardín de infancia. ¡Qué suerte los que ya tienen a su hijo inscrito en el nuevo Jardín infantil de Konoha, y los verán entrar en catorce días!

Orochimaru bajó del árbol, aún maldiciendo a quienes verían a sus hijos dejarlos por primera vez y llorarían de la emoción. Caminó hasta la guarida, y se encerró en su habitación para no salir en el resto del día.

El sonido se pegaba a la puerta, con cara de preocupación, a ver si escuchaban a Orochimaru decir algo de por qué estaba tan triste.

-Orochimaru sama ha estado muy triste últimamente….-Dijo Tayuya.

-¡No hace falta decirlo!-Opinó Kidomaru mientras se devolvían por los pasillos- pareciera como si nada en el mundo pudiera alegrarlo.

-Lo malo de Orochimaru sama es que nunca dice por qué está triste. Si lo dijiera, tal vez podríamos ayudarle….

-Kimimaro está en lo cierto-le apoyó Sakon-. Si no guardara silencio y diera la cara, podríamos ayudarlo para que consiga lo que quiere.

-Lo que me preocupa-dijo Kabuto- es que tal vez esto sea algo en lo que no podemos ayudar, o simplemente algo que es imposible.

-Tú siempre tan pesimista, mami…

Aunque Kabuto pareciera pesimista, estaba en lo cierto….¿Cómo podrían ayudarlo? Pero no era algo imposible……

Nadie nunca sabe qué es lo que puede pasar.

Amaneció otra vez. Ningún pájaro fue comido esa vez, porque difícilmente Orochimaru podría haberlo cazado dormido.

-Zzzzzzzzzzz

-¡Orochimaru sama!¡Despierte!

-Mgug….

-Despierte!!-A Tayuya ya se le estaba acabando la respiración. Parece que Orochimaru no entendía que era Algo importante…

-¡¡DESPIERTE, POR EL AMOR DE MOZART!!

-UUUAAAH!!

Con haberse caído de la cama, parecía que ya había entendido.

-Ahora…..qué pasa……?

-Disculpe, se me había ido la paciencia. Pero igual! Venga rápido!!

-Aún no entiendo

-Una carta………

Un paquete!

-….Aaah. Qué horrible. Vamos a moriiiir…..

Antes de explotar por falta de paciencia, Tayuya tomó a Orochimaru por el pelo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta, en donde estaban todos.

Ahí lo entendió todo.

Había una caja del tamaño de Tayuya, una gran caja café, con un timbre de correos.

La etiqueta decía _''Para Oro''_

-¿''Oro''? –Dijo Oro-chimaru

-Sí, Oro. Como Pokémon Oro y Plata…. ¡Orochimaru sama, se refiere a usted!!-Dijo Kiwimaro.

-Sé que se refiere a mí ¬¬

Pero…..De quién es?...

-Ni idea. No lo dice por ningún lado….-Dijo Kidomaru, que había subido encima de la caja.

-Sal de ahí, Kidomaru!! Puede ser algo delicado!!

-Err…Oops wU

Spiderman bajó de la caja:

-No dice de quién es…pero encontré esto…-Dijo entregándole un papel a Oro.

-A veeer…….

Y la leyó.

''_Siempre quisiste algo como esto._

_No es demasiado tarde, ¿Verdad?_

_No es necesario que preguntes quién_

_Soy…No hallo ninguna respuesta que te_

_Sirva, o que sea concreta. Sólo no_

_Preguntes, Oro.''_

-……..Eh?

-No estoy entendiendo…-Dijo el emo bicéfalo.

-No lo entenderemos hasta que no lo veamos.-Dijo Orochimaru apresurándose a la caja.

Mientras la abría, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta.

¿Quién era el remitente? ¿Qué era lo que había ahí dentro?

Finalmente pudo abrir la caja.

-¿Cojines?-dijo Kabuto.

-Errrrm….

Pues sí….En la caja habían muchos cojines, con dibujitos y telas de colores.

Orochimaru rebuscó un poco entre las almohadas…¡Ajá!

Ahí había otra caja que no era pequeña. Sólo era más pequeña que la exterior, pero fuera lo que fuera que estuviese ahí dentro, debía ser algo delicado.

Orochimaru tragó saliva.

Puso las manos en la caja y cuidadosamente corrió las solapas.

Abrió la caja. Todos los demás se acercaron a mirar.

-Eh?...

Ahí había una gran serpiente roja de peluche, que estirada, podría haber alcanzado el tamaño de Kabuto.

Pero no era lo único de la caja.

Orochimaru casi se desmaya al ver el contenido de la caja.

Pero antes tomó otro papel que estaba ahí….

''_Para esto la palabra _

_Sobrino es la más ade-_

_cuada. Cuídalo bien _;3''

Todo el sonido estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando escucharon una pequeña voz….

-….Sabzbuga?...

Todo es un enigma, no? ;P

Créanme que no importa saber de quién o qué es la carta, lo que importa es la sorpresa 3

Oh, por el amor de Mozart ;D

XD

Síganme hasta los otros capítulos, bien? D

--PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO--

''_¿Sabzbuga?''_


End file.
